


And both that morning equally lay

by watchoutamore



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction, lourry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchoutamore/pseuds/watchoutamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And sure, she knew he wasn’t the most masculine person around, with his voice a little acute, and pants a little too tight, but this never crossed her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And both that morning equally lay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this prompt a while ago and it seemed like such a great idea at the time but oops little did I know it would be a chALLENGE. It was quite hard portraying Eleanor’s emotions because I usually play around with Larry’s but ehh you be the judge of how it came out. Your feedback is greatly appreciated! xx And for those who are asking the title is from one of my favorite Robert Frost poems The Road Not Taken Enjoy! ((:

This was totally unexpected. 

And sure, she knew he wasn’t the most masculine person around, with his voice a little acute, and pants a little too tight, but this never crossed her mind.

She of course notices the thumbs up signs they send each other but doesn’t think too much of it. She doesn’t catch on to their sneaky winks, or when Louis blows a soft kiss towards Harry’s direction at dinner, even with Eleanor sitting right next to them. Never does she see the way Harry rolls his green eyes at her whenever she plants a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek. She doesn’t know, oh she has no idea, Harry wipes the trace of Eleanor off Louis’ mind at night. 

They were so sure of having the whole day to themselves, even pre ordering a movie on cable for the night. Harry’s hair was curlier than usual, Louis notices, and can’t help finger the soft ringlets every now and then, lost at how they fall with ease right in its original shape. Louis was all too eager to have him all to himself today. He’s so much in love, can feel it everywhere, all the time, and he feels silly, yeah, because it shouldn’t feel this good. And Harry shouldn’t make him fucking smile with everything he does. Always wants to be beside him, because Louis is selfish yeah; but he’s content feeling the warmth of Harry on his skin. 

So, when she sees them, (on the unexpected Tuesday she decides to walk through the door with the key she never uses) laying, intertwined, and the smell of sex congesting the room, she doesn’t really know what to do with her hands and kinda just drops everything. 

And it’s like they don’t stop; neither of them parting or lifting their eyes to the noise, which if she had to argue was pretty dang loud considering the boxes landed a few feet away now. 

She calls their names, a low, inaudible whisper at first. And then her head shakes as she watches. Blood boils in her veins and the heat rises to her face. Not from anger, no not really. Nor jealousy, because she’s been in his place before. More from aggravation, that they were so into their activity that they didn’t hear her. Their names slip from her glossy lips again, again, and again. They finally part when she lets out a deep throaty growl. 

Louis goes to open his mouth, ready to feed her the lies, excuses, and tall tales he’s already so used to. When he realizes there is no saving him, he closes his mouth, and lets out a deep breath. Louis feels defeated, but deep within him he feels this slight modicum of relief. 

When Harry yells her name at the sight of her turning to the bedroom door, she’s a little startled. Shouldn’t Louis call her name? Shouldn’t he be begging for her to stay? She turns to see a very sweaty Harry, curls matted to his forehead, searching for pants on the floor. 

Eleanor finds the strength to look at Louis, still on the bed. She raises her eyebrows at him, waiting expectantly for a response. When she receives none, she smiles sweetly, “I’ll be going then.” She’s turning on her heels then, with that sickly sweet smile still framing her face when the voice speaks again from behind. 

“Wait, El I-” Harry rushes to buckle his pants back up and shrug the white t-shirt over his head, that he finds out isn’t even his later on, and jogs to where she stands at the bedroom door. He grips her elbow, “Please let him talk to you.” Harry knows how much El means to Louis, knowing well it’s not the same form Harry means to Louis, but she’s worth something because Louis’ still frozen on the bed. 

Eleanor turns around, folding her arms across her chest, as she stares down at him from where he lays half naked on the bed. “Louis?” Eleanor murmurs, stepping forward. The blush creeps to his ears. He really hopes she calls him every justifiable bad name she can think of, might make him feel better. Because Louis never wanted to hurt Eleanor. And oh no, he thinks, as her brown eyes well up with tears. 

“No, no, no, no, no, El. Oh, god no, I didn’t want this, I never wanted this.” Louis stands, shuffling over to where she is and wraps his bare arms around her, thanking quietly when she doesn’t push him away and sighs into his touch. 

Her sniffles are muffled by his cooing. “Love, I’m really sorry. Can I- May I explain to you?” 

She shrugs in his embrace. 

Louis feels like the biggest douchebag, knowing full well Eleanor must be feeling like complete shit, all due to his selfish actions.

He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, as does she, and he begins, “See, it was never supposed to go this far. You and I. I really liked you in the beginning but um, as you can see,” he swallowed the harsh words that come to mind, “I’m not particularly into your gender. Shit, this isn’t the way I was gonna go about this.” He curses at himself and continues, “So, I was gonna let you go, I promise I was but then, George, you see, got this insane idea where you could cover up for mine and Harry’s erm- relationship. And I fought and I was like George, you twat, she wouldn’t agree and then he was all like it’s ok she won’t know and then El, everything got out of hand and Harry’s just so good to me and I’m so happy. My intentions were never-” 

“You’re sorry for fucking him and getting caught not because you did it.” 

He’s certainly taken aback by his words and it takes him a few seconds before he can process them. “No! Why would you- Well, I know why you would think that but, you see hear me out? I couldn’t tell you, they wouldn’t let me, El. I was conscious I was hurting you, that you were being lied to, I just...” Louis’ blue eyes brimmed with tears. He cursed himself internally, not wanting to cry infront of her. He stops once he feels her hand on his. He looks up and into her brown eyes. 

It’s never her fault. They were getting too noticable, their actions becoming questionable. And the crew came up with this idea, really good idea at the time, to take the eyes of them for a while, and they promised Louis he’d be able to drop her once the press dropped Larry, but that wasn’t what happened. 

Eleanor feels sick to her stomach at the sight before her, her “boyfriend” in bed with another man, but she puts that aside and tries to just look at him as a very good friend in an internal battle with himself. She can tell he’s sorry, she doesn’t particularly accept it, but can understand for his sake. “Lou, stop beating yourself over it. If you say there was nothing you could do, I believe you.” Eleanor reaches up to wipe the tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, and realizes her actions and stops. She shakes her head, blushing at her attempt. “Sorry,” she mumbles.

And so she accepts Louis’ apology. She grabs her things after they talk about how to fix this situation. Louis can’t contain a gasp when she agrees to continue the “relationship” for Harry and his sake, so they can continue to be together. When she’s at the door, preparing to leave, she turns around quickly, in an abrupt motion and plants her glossy lips on his. He’s still, lips still pursued, but doesn’t push her away. Because she needs this, this closure.

Harry returns a few minutes later once he sees Eleanor getting into her car from the apartment complex lobby. He knocks softly on the flat door, “Lou.” And at the sight before him, Harry swallows a choked sob. Louis’ eyes are a little more than swollen and his face is clouded with this frown Harry decides he’d rather not see. He rushes Louis into his arms, letting his hands slide through his hair on the back of his head. Louis ushers a sob into his neck at the feeling of home. He peppers Harry’s neck with a few kisses letting out incoherent sobs. 

“you’re so good to me,”  
“love you,”  
“messed up Harry,”  
“don’t deserve your love, “  
“wish I could go back,”  
“never meant to hurt her,”

“Hey, hey, now.” Harry softly nudges Louis to make room for Harry to walk into their flat and sit on Harry’s lap once Harry sits on the first room they see. The two end up in the study’s couch, surrounded by books and old records layering the small office. “Do you want to talk about it?” Louis makes a quiet sob and shakes his head on Harry’s chest. 

“Alright, no talking then.” They sit there in silence for a few seconds. “Wanna just lay here?” Harry asks and Louis nods, kissing Harry’s cheek. He gets comfortable, with his legs off to the side and his bum resting on his lap. Harry moves slightly too, his hand never moving from Louis’ back, never giving Louis a second to think he wasn’t being comforted for. 

“Things are gonna get easier, sweetheart, I promise.” Harry says after a while. Louis looks at him, raises his eyebrows at his words with groggy eyes, too tired to speak. Harry nods reassuringly. “You’ll see. We won’t have anymore of these crying fests, ya here?” And he scratches softly at Louis’ back, knowing it’s one of the many things that calm Louis.

Louis can’t respond; in his comfortable position, in his most favorite spot on Harry’s lap, in the dark study room of their house, so he leans up to plant another soft kiss on Harry’s cheek, too drained to reach for his lips.


End file.
